hate hatehate?
by kurohoshi.haccen
Summary: Sasuke had been trying his best. Naruto just stared at the other person in front of him as if Sasuke had just grown another head.


_Hatred is something vile. It is evil and cruel. Everything should already be about killing each other or have the other party suffer all you want while you enjoy making your opponent suffer… it should have been… but why aren't they doing anything bad enough to each other?_

Sasuke had been trying his best. Naruto just stared at the other person infront of him as if Sasuke had just grown another head.

"Let's face it Naruto." Sasuke said in his bored expression. "We're in love with each other." And just like that it was as if he didn't say anything or something out of norm. It was just like he and Naruto were just arguing like any other day.

"B-but I don't even think the others would accept that!" reasoned Naruto with a deep blush forming nicely on his face.

"So?" Sasuke raised a brow. "It's not them who should decide for us…" He stopped then wore his taunting smirk on as his black orbs analyzed Naruto critically. "Or, are you just scared. Dobe?" he added.

The blush on Naruto's face was something Sasuke always wanted to see. "O-ofcourse not!" he stuttered. "Then why not just become official?" Sasuke dropped his smirk, raised a brow up and crossed his arms infront of his muscle toned chest.

"…Uh…" Naruto only blushed all the more as he found Sasuke in that kind of posture. He really did thought that the raven head looked sexy and just utterly fuckable. "I-it's not…" "It's not' what, idiot?" Sasuke interrupted with a very cold tone.

"I'm not an Idiot! Teme!" Naruto snapped.

"So, am I just the only one who thought that I'm in love with another guy? Who even said from the first place that we should talk about this and agree on something? Is it that hard to go out with me? Am I not that good enough for you fucking pretty face?" Sasuke asked. It wasn't a very 'Uchiha thing' to ask too many questions but he just did that for his dobe.

Naruto sighed in exasperation. "Sasuke." Naruto finally found his voice and continued. "It's not about you. The problem is about me, okay?" he sighed tiredly and sadly.

"What do you mean about that, dobe?" Sasuke asked with his brows knitted together.

"They know you're asexual and so am I but I don't know if they…" he stopped then shook his head sideways. "No, it's more like if Sakura won't just believe us that easily even if we kiss infront of her. I'm just not ready to die, okay?" Naruto sadly said.

"And… Idiot. That's your problem?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Uh. Yeah?"

"What a total Idiot."

"Teme! I told you I'm-"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and he crushed their lips together like they had done it for countless but then ironically… this was their first true kiss. Naruto apparently immediately responded and so it was surely gonna be a make out session.

They managed to go to Sasuke's bedroom and fall on the bed with the owner of the bed beneath the blond.

Licking the bottom lip of Naruto who didn't want too so Sasuke bit it hard and earned a gasp which he immediately took advantage. Naruto being Naruto isn't going to let Sasuke dominate no matter what. He doesn't feel like being the bottom one. He had experienced it himself and he didn't like it so he just don't want to do it. Besides, he really like it when-

"Mhnn." Sasuke moaned as Naruto grinded their hard on middle which he himself almost moaned but he just let out a deep breath after his breath hitched as he stopped himself.

"N-naru…to" breathless the two broke out.

It can't be helped if anything would happen since they were alone inside Sasuke's apartment. All alone in his room with clearly no one to come over since it was in the dead of the night.

Naruto trailed feather light kisses over any skin he could manage to kiss and suck on the Uchiha boy's pale smooth skin. He liked the reaction whenever he would lick Sasuke's neck and when he who bit it even so lightly he would receive a throaty groan when he would leave his flesh.

He placed three fingers in to the Uchiha boy's mouth who was surely going to bottom tonight as he gave a hand job for Sasuke's hard dripping with pre-cum member. Taking his fingers away from Sasuke's hot mouth since he just feels jealous even if it was his own fingers that he couldn't take it and just kiss the one he loves senseless.

Naruto placed a finger inside the puckered hole of Sasuke that gasped but nonetheless forgot about it when Naruto pumped the other tighter and harder as he continued to kiss him. He broke the kiss for a much need supply of air and got a glance at the digital clock which Sasuke had beside his bed on the lampstand.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as realized the time. He removed his hands off his lover and gave him a quick hot hungry and very slippery kiss.

"W-where… d-do you… think… you're going dobe?" Sasuke panted as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck to prevent him from going when he was about to move away. He gave him a glare which to Naruto looked too sexy to ignore when the infamous Uchiha glare, a flushed and sweating Sasuke are together in one sight under him. It was just to tantalizing and a turns the mood up even more.

"Fuck going home." He growled. "I still have to give this teme a good fucking." And just gave the Uchiha a very toothy grin as the other boy just rolled his eyes but still smirked at his boyfriend's antics.

Naruto attacked again and this time he licked a nipple that earned his a moan. He sucked on it after twirling his tongue around it. He forced two of his fingers inside Sasuke as he groaned when he directly hit the perfect spot. In an agonizing slow rhythm as he slid three fingers in, he hit it again and again and again… until.

"Naruto…Pleas- Uhnnng!" as he was about to even finish it, Naruto replaced his fingers with the head of his member. Apparently, he managed to massage his own throbbing member and coated it with his own pre-cum. "Fuck Sasuke why you?!" he slowly slid in no matter how tight it was.

"I-it's the first time I bottom, idiot." Sasuke perfectly spoke except for the stutter and glared at him making Naruto wonder how he managed that.

Naruto smiled lovingly at his mate and slowly took out his member with only the head left inside. "I see. Sorry, I'll try not to make it painful. So just relax, okay?" he kissed the other one passionately that Sasuke didn't even realized that he had relaxed and Naruto slid inside of him only to hit his prostrate at the right place.

"Ahnn" he moaned into the other's ear.

"Shit Sasuke." Cursed Naruto as he barely tried not to ram into the other one in his own convenience but this is Naruto we are talking about. With an agonizing slow manner he continued his actions.

"F-faster." Sasuke beg and the wait was finally over. Naruto picked up the pace and just gave the moaning and groaning boy under him a ride he wouldn't forget throughout his whole lifetime.

(*.*) Sorry about that. Haha! It's weird no matter how I look at it. And by the way you noticed that I wrote about Naruto being bottom before? I didn't even knew about that. Hahaha! I'm totally an idiot and undeniably insane!

So…?

Now what to do?


End file.
